No lo toques
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Para Kanda es la resultante de una venganza, para Jasdevi, solo el amorío inconcluso y los celos que quiere provocar. Esta historia participa en el reto "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Tú lo dejaste terminar así

_**«D. Gray-man no es mío, sino de Hoshino Katsura. Esta historia participa en "Mes de apreciación: Febrero 2017 - El antaño vuelve" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"».**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Es la segunda parte de "Necesito pedirte un favor". Si te interesó, te invito a leerla, en todo caso, espero que disfrutes de este drabble. Sigue siendo un Au donde todos participan en la serie de D Gray Man, como actores, conservan sus nombres para evitar confusiones._

* * *

 **IV. Ranted:** K

Es porque se mantiene callado que Kanda Yuu acepta su compañía, por los mismos motivos que lo deja sentarse a su lado y se permite ver las facciones que a pesar de ser de un hombre son finas, tanto que si no fuera por el constante remarque de que el otro es hombre, pasaría por mujer.

 _Katou_ * lo asegura, calladito se ve más bonito. Que sea un ebrio calmado le ayuda a aguantar su presencia un poquito más.

— Se parece a Alma. — Con peluca rubia, esa mujer de la que se enamoró efímeramente. Fue un bonito sueño, una bonita ilusión que le rompieron cuando se enteró que _ella*_ estaba saliendo con alguien más. Nunca lo supo, y la verdad es que nunca le interesó saber. Su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir.

— Hmn. — Jasdevi se remueve en la barra de madera, está completamente drogado por el alcohol que horas atrás consumió. Apenas tiene consciencia de lo que está pasando a su alrededor, nadie puede decirle que se vaya a su habitación, no quieren enfrentar nada con él cuando está así de deshecho.

— Pero no es ella. — Lo sabe tan perfecto que es inútil decirlo, está al tanto de que necesita un reemplazo para llenar ese hueco en el pecho que se niega a admitir que Alma es la responsable, ella solo fue un amor efímero, superficial. Tenía una cara bonita pero nada que le interesara, no quería un relación seria, por eso ambos rompieron. Sin ningún arrepentimiento de por medio. Ella ya estaba interesada en alguien más.

Cuando Kanda quiere volver a abrir los labios para soltar otra palabra y tocar las hebras doradas, su mano es detenida, sorprendentemente por el que se supone más calmado de un grupo inexistente en la realidad.

— Arystar. — Su saludo es arisco, carente de amabilidad.

— No lo toques. — Advierte, con preocupación que ve real y le divierte.

— Tu lo dejaste terminar así. — Suelta al azar, liberándose del agarre que se ejercía sobre la muñeca y termina por rozar la mejilla, la caliente mejilla que ha visto sonrojarse del rubio que descansaba sobre la barra del bar.

Krory no tiene argumentos, no sabe que rebatir antes de soltar la mano y retirarse. Un punto para Kanda, punto que saborea al ver la desgracia ajena.

* * *

Y aquí vamos con este segundo mes.

Espero que les guste o la verdad es que ya no sé que hacer. (?)

Notas:

Katou: Ya saben, ese comic nunca se olvida, él necesitaba otro nombre (?)

Ella: Alma es hombre, pero estoy suponiendo que en la serie de D Gray Man se ponía peluca y la maquillaban como mujer.

(?)


	2. Tierra llamando a Kanda

**III. Elemento:** Tierra

 ** _"…_** ** _La tierra estaba uniforme y vacía, y las tinieblas cubrían la faz del abismo. (…)" (La Torá, Pentateuco)_**

* * *

— Tierra llamando a Kanda, probando, uno, dos. — Allen se posiciona justo enfrente de él, a un lado de Lavi. Él intentando llamar la atención del dúo que tanto dentro como fuera de la serie siempre veía pelear, que ahora mismo ni siquiera se quería hablar. — ¿Qué les sucedió? — Frunció el entrecejo, confundido por la actitud de esos dos.

— Chicos. — No dejaba de hablar y ella le tuvo compasión. — Dejen eso de lado y hagan las pases. — No era fácil, pero a nadie le gustaba la atmosfera que se hacía pesada a cada segundo que pasaba. — Kanda, Lavi, ¿no pueden dejar eso de lado? — Lenale también estaba cansada, destruida por esa incesante pelea que nada fructífero llevaba.

— Es culpa de Katou por dejarle de hablar, _él_ está demasiado deprimido. — La rabieta del más maduro, la cólera de ese sentimiento que le hace sentir como si Alma no fuera suyo, como si Kanda lo hubiera marcado de por vida. Sin salida, solo hasta que él le hablara de nuevo Alma sería ese espíritu lleno de vida.

— Yo no tengo ni mierda idea de lo que hablas. — Está enfadado y no quiere decir que son celos. A Alma se lo han arrebatado de la forma más hilarante posible. Incrédulo, estupefacto, jamás fue capaz de actuar antes de que se le fuera arrebatado.

— ¿Peleando de nuevo por el mocoso ese? — Todos lo voltearon a ver, ese porte altanero, las palabras arrogantes y la rígida posición de alguien que no piensa salir mal parado. — Deberían de parar ya, hay muchos más allá afuera. — A veces Jasdevi podía ser sabio. Sería un líder digno.

— Deberíamos de poner los pies en la tierra, como tú. — Los tres espectadores restantes, dieron un paso atrás. — _Deberíamos_ dejar de ilusionarnos como tú. "Las chicas son más lindas". — El pensamiento leído, la cara desencajada del rubio y una ofensiva que solo Kanda Yuu era capaz de elevar con los demás. Si quería era la persona más venenosa de la tierra.

Jasdevi solo quería desaparecer, con un corazón roto, le era imposible refutar la verdad. — Y tu ejecutor está cerca. — Nadie entendió, nadie vio a Jasdevi ponerse tenso y a Kanda sembrar incertidumbre una vez más.

Jasdevi se quería ir, quería desaparecer, ser tragado por la tierra. Quería que Kanda no lo detuviera en esa ocasión.

— Ellos hacen una bonita pareja, ¿verdad? — El fuego lo consumió, llevando las irises doradas al dúo que anunciaba su boda en unas horas más. — Krory y Eliade. — El japonés apretó la mano del estadounidense y el alma se quemó. Ambos tenían el corazón roto. Y solo ellos iban a entender el sentimiento de que algo les fuera arrebatado.

* * *

Admito que para este capítulo se deformó la idea. IDK. Se supone era otra cosa... No pude evitarlo xDDD


	3. Besando a la novia

**_II. Género:_** _Romance_

* * *

El mundo podía ser cruel. Ellos lo aprendieron tiempo atrás, cuando las apariencias funcionaron para uno y al otro le valieron mierda. Por eso sabían que aquel matrimonio solo era eso, un espectáculo más para cubrir los dramas del momento. Por eso, Kanda se dio cuenta de que asistir a la boda había sido mala idea. No asistir podía ser malinterpretado y con los problemas que ya cargaba decidió hacer caso omiso a esas advertencias que un día antes de esa fecha le gritaron a todo pulmón no asistir.

— Alma, ¿tú me…?— El trabajo le costó, las ganas de arrancarse la boca más de una vez y solo para que el conejo tan tramposo llegara con la sonrisa coqueta a arrebatarlo de sus brazos. Siempre tan entrometido.

— Yo no puedo reemplazar a tu fantasía de cabellos dorados, pero te aseguro que mi compañía es mejor que la de ellos. — A Jasdevi lo vio tímido, tan indefenso y diferente de esa figura que era frente al escenario.

— Solo si prometes no llorar. — Y la cara del otro era un poema, tan grato y divertido que no le pareció mala idea jugar a ser el salvador. Solo por esa ocasión le pellizcó la nariz antes de retirarse. — Te veo en la iglesia. — Iba a ser un día pesado.

 ** _. . ._**

Se quedó sin aire apenas lo vio. Marcas en los ojos por el maquillaje, traje de dos piezas. La manga larga no le quedaba mal a Jasdevi y ese cabello tan rubio que le hacía adorar la compañía. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera por los rumores que se empezaron a correr de que esos dos estaban saliendo, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar a las estrellas cotizadas de mal genio.

— El infierno se va a desatar. — Escuchó el timbre de Allen, siempre ocupando la farsa para ocultar el amor platónico a la china, la semi diosa que seguía siendo inalcanzable.

— No lo dudes. — El corazón albino dio un brinquito, motivado por esas palabras que le provocaban el deseo carnal. Lenale era la presa difícil que solo Cross había tenido una oportunidad, maldita suerte de no conocerla antes. La decepción inicial la había dejado marcada y ahora se alejaba cada que intentaba avanzar en su aventurada relación.

Ya todo era un secreto a voces: sabían que Jasdevi amaba a Krory desde hace años, nunca les dijeron nada porque pensaron que estarían bien. Que mal estaban al pensar que una chica no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

— Y si hay algún impedimento para que estos dos se casen, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. — Kanda sabía que el malaventurado Jasdevi hablaría, que no dejaría consumir el voto de amor que prometieron en su debido tiempo.

El japonés lo obligó, sosteniendo las mejillas con ambas manos y juntando los labios en lo que calificó como un beso tierno, que lo dejara desconcertado en la iglesia que años más adelante se casarían. Solo fue el primero, la punta del iceberg de una serie de problemas que ninguno sospechó venir. — Puedes besar a la novia. — Ese día, la boda fue un acontecimiento más, el escándalo lo hacía otra pareja más.

* * *

Ya que, salieron 528 palabras -según el contador de palabras.- la verdad ya no lo pude acortar más porque... Siento que no se puede, así que lo dejo así.

Cuando Jasdevi menciona la fantasía de cabellos dorados se refiere a Alma en su versión femenina, de esa Alma fue la primera que se enamoró Kanda, pero ya saben, resultaba que era la misma persona... Es otra historia que espero contar.

En fin, ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gusta?

Espero sacar el otro capítulo pronto x'D


End file.
